etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sen-Tra
Experts have yet to determine if this particular group of beings should be considered a subspecies, or a species of its own. "Seikei" is slang term used by Rigelians for a half-breed between a Rigelian and a Xin'Tra, though the word is considered an insult by many Sen-Tra. Scientists studying Rigelian DNA have determined that is incredibly flexible, being compatible with most races in the galaxy. The DNA appears to be very selective, picking only the best genes available for the offspring, and this can explain the incredible life-span of the Rigelians. Sen'Tra share physical traits between both races. A sleek and agile constitution, along with increased psionic abilites make them ideal scouts and casters of the old arcane arts. Though, their size is a little smaller than that of their parent races. In addition, they are just as psychically frail as both parent races. Another disadvantage is their survival rating, which is roughly a 1:2 ratio due to a common mutagenic disease known as Sei-Syndrome. Some Sen-Tra die at either birth or a very young age, due to mutagenetic defects when pairing alien genes. Rigelian DNA is incorrectly paired and results in accelerated aging of cells, provoking a series of deadly DNA mutations which results ultimately in death. When the UPA was formed, they were sent an anonymous tip that led to an official investigation of the disease. The results of the investigation were startling, it appears that at some point in history the Rigelians infected themselves with a bioweapon to help prevent the hybridization of the Rigelians with other etoile races. According to the evidence, the radical group known as Purity was responsible for this, attempting to keep the Rigelian bloodline pure and free of alien influence. Culture: The Sen-Tra are rejected by Xin'Tra Society all together due to their xenophobic nature. Either going through extreme racial discrimination, or in most cases being killed for being abominations. Though, Rigelian cultures have embraced their new offspring. It is this kinship that gives them more of a home among Rigelians. Though, there are very few opportunities for them due to discrimination. Elders are often in control of cultural and political influence, and therefore keep Sen-Tra out of positions of command and influence. They have also been known to pass discriminatory laws in cities like Kharan to strip them of certain rights. Sen-Tra are found to be living sad and miserable lives in more heavily populated sectors. Though, they appear to flourish in outer-space as solo freelancers. Sen'Tra have to make it on their own. Unless, of course they belong to a rich family that can provide them immunity against discrimatory law and abuse. Despite hardships there is one particular Sen-Tra that has risen to glory. Daeron Maduven, son of elder Seibris Maduven has risen to the rank of General during a battle over planet Gallniar. The acting General was killed, and Daeron obtained a field promotion. Upon taking command, the Rigelian Fleet turned the tide of battle and drove the Ra-Shi from the Rigel system. Ever since then, he had been decorated one of the great Heroes of Legaria, and was accepted by General Arhn to take a seat in Alliance command as one of the youngest Generals in history. Category:Species Category:Hybrid and offshoot sentient species